


Two Sides of a Heart

by Dissonanita



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissonanita/pseuds/Dissonanita
Summary: I believe there are two sides to everything. Two sides of a story. Two sides of a coin. Two sides of the human heart. The human heart, a complex thing. I believe everyone has good in them, a bright light within their hearts but that is only half of their heart. The other side? In shadow. In darkness full of hate, anger. It's just a matter of which side you give into.Me? Well I wish to listen to both but that isn't easy. Some days the dark whispers are louder than their light counterparts. And I find myself falling into the darkness. No one willing to help me, to listen to my broken voice.~Kisa "Goyang-i"





	Two Sides of a Heart

A fifteen year old girl sat cross legged in the back seat of her parents rental car. For her birthday her parents took her to South Korea to see her newest favorite K-Pop band, VIXX.

The girl was singing along to her iPod. Her parents smiling. Bright lights shined on to her face. She took out her head phones only to hear a screeching sound.

"George! LOOK OUT!" Her mother scream.

A car was heading towards them. The girl closed her eyes, covering her face with her hands. Her father tried to move out of the way.  
The car hit the family's car going 80 mph. The girl's head slammed against the window. She felt the back of her mom's seat push on her knees. Crunching metal filled her ears followed by a ringing sound.

The girl opened her eyes, putting down her hands. Inches from her face was a car tire still spinning. She felt blood on the side of her face. Her hands had blood on them. Her knees hurt. Tears filled her eyes.

A guy appeared at her broken window. She blinked at him. He started rambling in Korean. The girls spent two years learning Korean after she discovered K-Pop. She should know what he was saying but she couldn't. He than said something in English, she still couldn't register what he was saying.

A firefighter appeared next, cutting off the door. He than cut off the seat belt, picking up the girl. She whimpered in pain before she blacked out.


End file.
